random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 49
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 50|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:26:12 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Tony Intro: Closing Song: Techno Syndrome on Piano by the great Alex Bloodyshadow Cabral. ---- Content Covered: *'the Batmans' **Pick top 3 Batman villians? **Does he use the guns? **If so non ballestic, super lethal? **the voice acting of Jeff Bennett *Tony Johnson fucking sucks at Smash Brothers *Fist of Northstar *Matt's first girlfriend story. *Community Service Alex on Mortal Kombat Special Forces Other Shit and some Facts: *Tony won a 200 pound voucher from McDonald's Monopoly. Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *DLC for Lego Batman? That will fucking sell. *Who is this fuck and why didn't he like our podcast on facebook. *(Kate) You sound like Bill Cosby *You couldn't eat pudding pops because it will rip you and make you shit. *If there is porn of it Matt will jerk off to it. *When you throw a handjob. *I don't even like my question anymore. I just want to go to break. *You won my heart. (Matt) (Kate) Not you because you ruined the timing of the joke. *Fuck you Kate I don't want your trolling because no one believes you. *Camera is horrible. You can't go through that door but the camera can. (MK Special Forces) *I'm in a Mortal Kombat game but I'm in a bank. *Tremor is the brown palette swap ninja. the 1st elemental. *I did not beat Mortal Kombat Special Forces. *They see you before they load on the screen. *Why are their computers in an ancient temple? *Light purple isn't fuchsia, it's fucking amethyst. *Wow the telephones are ringing now. *First thing Jax says is want some fries with that whoop ass. *I stuck my dick in her vagina but it felt like a penis. *TURbo like blah blah blah I can tell this is not canon. Stop trying to make up history to be right. *I haven't seen a Bruce Lee movie but if I did I guess I would like them all. *People think I'm a **Tony - Straight. *I'm not a big nerd geek as people nearby think to believe. (cback not into Sci Fi, Star Wars, Trek, LOTR) Kate *If we turn to ponies, I will swallow razor blades with arsenic. *Why am I wrong for not caring? *I don't care about your heart Alex because it is made of fucking poison. *When did you tell her when you were gay. *Tony would you have sex with TURbo? **Tony - No **Alex - Who wouldn't? Oh Tony. Matt *I haven't been doing anything except fucking biology and ponies. *A pervert and borderline rapist, but deep inside he is a decent guy. (Golden Boy) *I'm a multi faceted and complicated man. *You can talk to us live. *We are going to turn this podcast into nothing but ponies. *I played Shadows of the Damned, It was ok. *I rented it from where I work. McDonalds. It's funny but every area seems to be the same. *It's a Pokedex of PC games I will never get through. *Susan McMuffin said something and I said lick my nuts. *You won free gas at Pass N Go. *At first I was like of all the fucks I give I give none. And then I found I had one. *She's sitting on my futa. *Now I get boners all the time. I don't care anymore. Regardless of age, gender, species, consent. I get boners everywhere. But watch Golden Boy. *The war or some war. *2000 years ago a turtle took a shit. (origin of an anime that revealed too much supernatural backstory) *I should tell Japan about that. Tony *I'm Tony Smash Brothers Johnson *Do you have a McDonalds monopoly in the US? <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 50|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:Tony